The Sims Social Wiki
High_Quality_Hybid_Questline.png|New Mini Quest!|link=High_Quality_Hybrid|linktext=Click for a walkthrough! Prius_Plug-In_Home_Media_System_Description.png|Limited Toyota Furniture!|link=:Category:Toyota|linktext=Click for more details! Adidas_Originals_Block_Polo.png|New Adidas (M) Clothes!|link=:Category:Adidas|linktext=Click for more details! Adidas_Originals_Trefoil_Tee.png|New Adidas (F) Clothes!|link=:Category:Adidas|linktext=Click for more details! Welcome to The Sims Social Wiki! This wiki is an online community collaboration of all things about The Sims Social on Facebook. Anyone can edit and contribute information to this wiki. If this is your first time here, check out the navigation bar at the top of the page to find quick links to our most popular topics. Looking for something specific? You can use the search bar to find the item's page. Try typing in the item's name as it appears in the game. If you can't remember the name, try the type of furniture or clothing it is, or the name of the theme week it appeared in. Any of these will let you look through all the content we've got. If you still can't find it, we may not have the page posted yet - feel free to click "Add a Page" and post the info you have. If you have any questions, you can ask any of our admins. We're always happy to help! This wiki is not supported by or affiliated with Playfish. The Sims Social was the Facebook version of the popular Sims series of games by EA Games. This game was created jointly by EA and Playfish and was launched into Beta in early August 2011 and released in September 2011. In this game you controlled an avatar that interacted with your friends and characters found in the fictional town of Littlehaven. You could pick a career, learn new skills, and have relationships with other players. It was deleted on June 2013. The Sims Social: Build a home, Build a relationship, Build a life. If this is your first visit here, use the green wiki navigation bar on the top of the page to look through some of the content. The newest theme week content for the game can all be found under the "Gameplay" tab and themes. Or you can click on the sliding gallery image above and select "Read More." If you've found something we're missing, feel free to click the green edit button on item pages and add it in. If you need any help visit the page, or ask any of the current Administrators. While anyone can edit this wiki, we strongly recommend registering as a user first. Head on over to the Forum to talk with other about the game and post your suggestions on how to make this wiki a better place. 'Current Discussions' Check out our for the latest discussions. Help us figure out how to modify our Skill pages! 'Please Help!' Please help contribute what you can to this wiki, so that a comprehensive guide can be created for users to reference. Pages most in need of contributions include: :*Objects - adding any object on this wiki would be very helpful! :*Clothes - adding any clothes would also be very helpful! :*Incomplete Articles - can you add information to any of these? :*TSSW To Do List - a giant to do list we're keeping to help us figure out what project to pick next. Feel free to help us out with anything you see on here, and check it off once you do.